nueva estudiante
by Miku y Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: kaito trabaja en una academia de canto en donde conoce a Miku una amiga de la infancia, sin embargo el no la reconoce y hace lo posible para saber quien es
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién eres?

_Un día soleado, como cualquier otro, en una habitación se encontraba un peli azul, ojos azules, como el color del mar, era amistoso, Amigable, y un poco pervertido, se llama Kaito, se hallaba en la cama, aun seguía durmiendo_

_-Kaito Despierta.- Dijo un pelirrojo dándoles golpes con la almohada al peli azul_

_- cinco minutos más.- dijo el peli azul mientras se tapaba entre sabanas_

_El hermano lo quedo mirando-¿crees que el tiempo se detiene cuando duermes?-decia Akaito el pelirrojo mientras se le caía una gota de sudor al estilo anime_

_-Si, déjame dormir- dijo el_

_- no me dejas otra.- dijo el hermano mientras se rascaba la nuca_

_El hermano Akaito, agarro un vaso con agua, y le tiro agua en la cabeza para que se levante_

_-¡¿Pero que haces!?-dijo el peli azul casi gritando para ala vez encogiéndose de brazo por el frio_

_-Sabia que no te ibas a levantar entonces lo hice de la manera difícil- dijo Akaito mientra se cruzaba de brazos- se nos hace tarde para la academia Kaito! – dijo Akaito mientras destapaba al hermano_

_-Un día que no vallamos no hará daño hermanito- dijo Kaito mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla_

_-Si, para mi si, vamos- dijo el pelirrojo jalándolo del brazo_

_Kaito se peino el cabello y se lavo los dientes, luego se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a almozar como cualquier otro, Una vez que termino de almorzar se preparo y salió para irse a trabajar_

_-Te enteraste hay una nueva chica.- esos rumores pasaban en el trabajo de Kaito, hacían que Kaito se ponga nervioso_

_-Si es toda una bombón- Decian los rumores_

_-Es tan hermosa, me alegra de que este con nosotros o ¿no? – Decían_

_- O-oye Akaito, ¿quien es la nueva estudiante?- Decía Kaito mientras jalaba la remera de este_

_-Miku, Miku Hatsune ¿no sabias?.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba hacia al suelo un poco sonrojado_

_-¿Miku Hatsune? Creo que ya la he visto, bueno de hecho solo me suena- decía el peli azul mientras colocaba su dedo en la barbilla-¿Por que te sonrojas? _

_-Eh… todos dicen que es una bonb- bombón- decía el pelirrojo levantando su cabeza- tratare de lucir atractivo para ella- decía el pelirrojo sonrojado cada vez mas_

_Kaito se quedo pensando- Miku Hatsune donde la vi, o la escuche- se preguntaba a el mismo en sus pensamientos en verdad se le hacia familiar, conocida, etc._

_-Kaito!-_

_Kaito se volteo para ver ala chica que lo había llamado, no era nada mas y nada menos que una niña verde agua, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas largas, y vestia con una remera blanca, un short negro, y botas negras_

_Akaito quedo mirando a Kaito- ¿la conoces?- dijo Akaito señalando a la joven_

_-No, bueno no se- dijo el peli azul confundido_

_-te extrañe mucho- dijo a peli agua abrazando a Kaito al cual hace que todo e publico quede con la boca abierta_

_Era la chica del cual todos comentaban, la chica bombón, ahora pasaron rumores como…_

_-Son novios?-_

_-Perdí una oportunidad-_

_-Espero que sean amigos-_

_Kaito no le prestaba atención, solo trataba de recordad ala chica que sabia su nombre, y lo saludo con un abrazo_

_-¿Quién es?¿la conozco? Necesito saber-pensaba Kaito_

_Miku miraba a Kaito cada 10 segundos, le dedicaba una sonrisa especial, con esos ojos hermosos del mismo color de su cabello, hermosa, sin embargo este de devolvía la sonrisa pero pensaba en quien era, no se acordaba de ella en nada_

_-¿te sientas conmigo? Es que estaré sola-dijo Miku_

_-Si, no hay problema- dijo el_

_Una vez en sus bancos, Kaito no dejaba de pensar en quien era, trataba de recordar su niñez… su niñez estaba echo pedazos era difícil recordarlo_

_-Kaito… - la joven miro a Kaito y se le lagrimeaba un ojo, al cual rápidamente ella se refriega_

_-¿Si?-dijo Kaito- por que te lagrimea el ojo?- pregunto Kaito_

_-no por nada-dijo Miku mirando a Kaito y dedicándole otra sonrisa-per-perdón no deberías estar conmigo- dijo Miku dándose la vuelta_

_-¿? Perdóname pero no conozco ninguna Miku Hatsune- dijo Kaito mientras se rascaba la nuca_

_-no, no me conoces?- dijo miku abriendo los ojitos que estaban llorosos_

_-N-No – dijo Kaito mientras sonreía pero ala vez era una sonrisa de que me habla?_

_-Puede ser que no me conozcas- Dijo Miku mientras se refregaba el ojo- perdón soy muy llorona- dijo Miku_

_-llorona…-esa palabra recorría en la mente de Kaito- espera… llorona…- Kaito la miro un tanto confundido_

_-Pero no importa lo importante será que seamos amigos- dijo miku sacando su micrófono-Ahora voy a cantar un poco para el profesor deséame suerte-_

_Kaito se quedo pensando y siguió a esta hasta la oficina para escuchar la canción_

_Miku cantaba una canción que había creado con alguien cuando er una niña (dear you)una música que jamas olvidaría_

_Kaito se detuvo y recordó una escena de su infancia…_

_*Flash Back*_

_-Juntos creemos una canción- Decia una niña que estaba en borroso_

_-Si estaría genial – decía el peli azul_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_-grrrr-decia el peli azul mientras se rascaba la cabeza- quien eres!? Si te conozco por que rayos no me acuerdo de ti- susurraba Kaito mientras se rascaba la nuca_

_En fin, el peli azul agarro su mochila y acompaño a Miku hasta su casa, como para desmostrar que la quiere, pero no sabia quien era, una vez que el se dirigió a su casa cerro los ojos despacio y se acostó en su cama_

_-Quien rayos eres?, ¿Por qué cada vez que dices algo puedo recordar una parte de mi?-decia Kaito mientras se quedaba dormido_

_**Continuara…**_

**( = w = )**

**Este es mi fic de Kaito x miku amo esa pareja**

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo n.n**__


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola este ya es mi segundo Fic de "Nueva estudiante" como no se que titulo ponerle solo lo continuare x3 espero que os guste**

_En un día hermoso y lluvioso, en la ventana miraba una joven de cabellos largos y verde agua, Miku, miraba con cara de preocupada mientras se repetia en su cabeza – increíble que no me conozca- esa oración recorria la mente de miku_

_Miku se vistió y se peino el hermoso cabello, desayuno y se fue a trabajar_

_-Kaito- dijo la joven saludando al peli azul - ¿como estas?_

_-Bien… y tu? – dijo el_

_-Bien!- dijo Miku mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- vamos al salón?_

_-si! Claro – dijo Kaito mientras cerraba sus ojitos y afirmaba moviendo la cabezita_

_Los dos azules se fueron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos bancos, y hablaron como cualquier par de amigos_

_Miku aunque hablara le dedicaba una sonrisa aunque le costara hacercela a alguien que no la recuerde_

_-Kaito que te parece si ala salida te invito a un helado? – dijo miku_

_-Si! Me encantaría…. – Kaito volvió a recordar un pedazo de sus pensamientos sus recuerdos._

_*flash back*_

_-Kaito! Kaito! __Kaito! , cerca hay una heladeria, ya que ati te encantan los helados que te parece si vamos a comer?- decía una niña que tan solo se le veian las piernas_

_-Si! Si! Si! Vamos! – decía el_

_*Fin flash back*_

_-Quien eres…. – pensaba Kaito mientras escribia en su cuaderno_

_Era la hora del receso, todos salieron y kaito se quedo sentado en una esquina sin entender lo que sucedia, quien era Miku, para el era solo una chica, pero las palabras que le dice hace que forze su mente para recordarla_

_-Kaito que estas haciendo? – decía Akaito mientras este le hacia compañía_

_-No se, No se quien es Miku, ella me conoce pero yo no a ella – decía Kaito mientras tocaba la frente_

_-No debe ser nadie, debe decir eso solamente – decía Akaito mientras se acercaba mas al hermano_

_-Quizas… pero como supo mi nombre ayer…-decia Kaito mientras se sonrojaba por que este se le acercaba_

_-Kaito… miku te invito a comer un helado? – decía Akaito mientras colocaba su brazo en el hombro de Kaito_

_-Ehmm se – decía este mientras se sonrojaba_

_Mientras estos dos hablaban, de fondo se escucha a una rubia gritar de cabellos corto_

_-YAOI- grito la niña_

_Eso hizo que Akaito se separe de Kaito y se levante pero sin embargo Kaito quedo sentado_

_-para empezar solo somos hermanos- dijo Akaito mientras negaba con la cabeza_

_-Si pero! Había algo mas hay- decía una rubia de cabellos largos atado en una coleta larga_

_-Que no! – decía Akaito mientras miraba un poco confundido a estas_

_-Kaito entre tu y miku hay algo – preguntaba un pelirrubio que tenia una coleta corta_

_-No len, solo somos amigos- decía Kaito mientras se comia una galleta_

_- ah… okey-_

_-Kaito-Samaaaaaa!- decía la peli celeste mientras se lanzaba contra Kaito_

_-Ah! Miku! – dijo Kaito mientras queda apoyado con la pared_

_- no conoces otra heladería al cual podamos ir? Es que acaban de asaltar hay- decía la joven un poco asustada_

_-okey… iremos a otra-dijo Kaito mientras abría los ojos azules_

_- genial! – dijo miku mientras abrazaba al peli azul_

_-eh…. Mikuu- decía Kaito mientras este se sonrojaba_

_Mientras Len observaba a los dos azules, Akaito se peleaba con Neru Akta y Rin Kagamine sobre que no era Yaoi_

_El dia transcurrio rápidamente y kaito casi se dirigía a su casa pero se acordó de que miku lo invito a una heladería_

_-Miku vamos a la heladería?- dijo el peli azul dedicándole una sonrisa_

_-hmm? Ah si! La heladería perdón me había olvidado-dijo miku mientras se rascaba la nuca_

_-tranquila… vamos- Kaito la tomo de la mano y se fue hacia la heladería_

_Kaito a pesar que no sepa quien era pudo sentir algo que le lleno el corazón, se estaba enamorando_

_Kaito termino de comer el helado llevo a miku a su casa, y luego se dirigio a la de el, se acostó y pensaba – Ya te reconoceré….- pensaba el peli azul y al rato se quedo dormido_

**( = w = )**

**Ese fue toooodo mi fic xD aunque aun no termino lo se, es muy cortito**

**Pero esperen el otro cap nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

3 Capitulo

**Hola owo nwn este es mi ultimo fic de nueva estudiante… no termina con un final feliz aviso u_u es que bueno ahora lo leerán disfrútenlo! =D**

_En una habitación oscura, había un peli azul durmiendo, los grillos cantaban, los gatos se pelaban como cualquier noche, de repente el joven se sentó en su cama despertando de su sueño profundo_

_-Que! C-como puede!-decia Kaito mientras se rascaba la cabeza_

_*Flash Back*_

_-Miku te tengo que decir algo.- dijo el peli azul tomando de a mano a esta_

_-Si dime!- decía la peli agua que se pudo ver en el sueño_

_-me tengo que ir a Hokkaido…y me tengo que separar de ti Gomene! Miku- decía el niño Kaito abrazando a miku y despidiéndose_

_-Kaitoo… no! Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos por que?- decía la niña mientras lloraba a brazos de Kaito_

_-No, no llores no es mi culpa, yo no puedo negar a mis padres-decia el nio mientras seguía abrazándola_

_-Vete! Si es bien para ti-decia miku separándose del niño_

_-Miku… eh- Kaito quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido_

_-Yo te visitare… tardare mucho pero iré a Hokkaido a visitarte-dijo la niña llorando_

_-Miku…-susurro este_

_Kaito chibi como despedida le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, dejando a esta en llanto_

_*fin flash back*_

_Miku…. Eras tu?-decia Kaito mientras se refregaba la frente_

_Kaito no le dio importancia y se volvió a rescotar_

(= w =)

_Durante el dia, kaito se levanta temprano para desayunar (algo que nunca hacia) desayuno y una vez que desayuno se fue a visitar a un amigo_

_-Hola Len- dijo el peli azul _

_-Hola Kaito-dijo len ofreciéndole el paso-A que vienes?-_

_-solo vine por venir- dijo Kaito_

_-Okey-_

_Kaito se sento en una silla y comió una galleta, pero este se atraganta por una rubia que le salta en la espalda_

_-Kaitooo! Hola es raro que estés aquí- dijo Rin- acaso Len es tu novio?-_

_-No…-dijo Kaito mirando a rin _

_-Onee-Chan! TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE KAITO NO ES MI NOVIO- dijo Len gritándole desde la cocina_

_-okey pero no te enojes- dijo con tono burlón_

_-Ops! Se me hace tarde adiós chicos - dijo Kaito saliendo de la casa de los niños_

_-pero a donde vas?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo_

_-me voy a visitar a alguien mas y iré al trabajo-dijo Kaito _

_-ah… ok-dijeron los gemelos_

_Kaito salio de la casa y se dirigio ala casa de miku, toco la puerta tanta veces,sin embargo, fue atendido tarde_

_-¿hmm? Kaito que haces aquí? – dijo la joven_

_-Hola miku, solo vine por venir, eso ya o había dicho- dijo Kaito agarrando la mano de Miku_

_-ah okey entonces pasa-dijo miku dedicándole una sonrisa_

_Kaito paso, al cual hay un hermano que lo mira con los ojos asesinos de moriras!_

_-el es mi hermanito Mikuo- dijo Miku dedicando una sonrisa-Mikuo el es Kaito, Kaito Mikuo-dijo Miku_

_-Hola ¬¬# - dijo Mikuo furioso_

_-Hola…- dijo Kaito tímidamente_

_-Bueno yo les traigo algo no tardo- dijo miku_

_-Tu espero que no planees nada con mi hermana- dijo Mikuo levantándose de su silla y poniéndose en la cara de Kaito _

_-ehhh de hecho solo somos amigos no te preocupes-dijo Kaito tranquilizando al hermano _

_-Eso espero!- dijo Mikuo-pero si la allegas a tocar estas muerto! MUERTO EN 1 PALABRA Y 5 LETRAS! – dijo Mikuo gritando a Kaito_

_-Okey…- dijo Kaito alejándose de este_

_-Onii No grites!- dijo Miku dándole un golpe a Mikuo_

_-Perdón miku-dijo Mikuo volviéndose a sentar_

_-perdónalo es un idiota en una palabra y seis letras- dijo Miku tranquila tomando asiento a lado de Kaito, al cual el otro lo miraba con ojos rojos_

_-Miku se nos hace tarde para trabajar- dijo Kaito cambiando el tema_

_-Si! Tienes razón vamos!- dijo Miku tomando de la mano a Kaito y llevándoselo al trabajo_

_- ¬¬##### que estúpido cuando venga lo agarro en una palabra y seis letras- dijo Mikuo_

_Kaito y Miku se fueron juntos al trabajo, si , pobre Akaito se fue solo ( xD ), ellos dos llegaron al trabajo y lo invitaron a un baile al cual Kaito no quería ir por que le daba mala espina, esi que rechazo, pero Miku sin embargo acepto_

_Se hizo de Noche y Miku paso a buscar a Kaito, Aunque esta le insista, ya había dicho no_

_-Esta bien quedare sola… - dijo Miku subiéndose a su auto y empezando a conducir_

_-Sola…- esa palabra recorría en la mente de kaito _

_*Flash Back*_

_-Miku te vere en Hokkaido si esque iras- decía el chibi Kaito_

_-si ire- decía chibi miku_

_-Adios-_

_-Esta bien, quedare yo sola…-decia miku chibi en llanto_

_*fin del flash Back*_

_-No puede ser!- decia kaito – Miku era mi amiga de la infancia! Miku espera ire al baile-dijo Kaito entrando a su casa_

_Una vez que Kaito entro al salón del baile, no ve a miku por ningún lado entonces se preocupa,_

_-Len no sabes donde esta miku?-decia kaito_

_- Nop-_

_Ambos distraídos, se les da por poner televisión, Kaito solo para pasar el tiempo_

_-Noticias recientes! Niña joven choco contra una camioneta ahora mismo la niña se encuentra en el hospital no tiene posibilad de quedar en vida esi que pidámosle lo mejor- decía la locutora mientras Kaito quedo en paralizis_

_Kaito se levanto de su silla y se fue corriendo hacia el hospital, en donde se encontraba la joven recostada en una cama con varios cables_

_-Miku! Estas bien?- dijo Kaito sentándose y tocándole la mano_

_-Kaito… pase lo que pase no sobre viviré- decía Miku mientras cerraba sus ojos despacio- me distraje_

_*Flash Back*_

_-Kaito! Trate de insistirte de que vallas al baile para asi te digo mis sentimientos ahora no será lo mismo- pensaba la joven manejando_

_-No, tu iras lo se bien, eh?- se pregunto la joven al mirar la ventanilla_

_Estaba en alta velocidad y contra mano, ella no pensó ni en un segundo ni siquiera reacciono, y el auto choco con el camión con tan solo pensar en Kaito_

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue la ultima palabra de Miku antes de chocar_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_-Adios Kaito- dijo Miku cerrando sus ojos_

_El corazón de Miku ya no latia mas, la maquina lo advertia (no se como se llama la maquina) el cual Kaito se asusta y llama rápidamente a una emfermera y le dicen que falleció para Kaito fue tan duro esa palabra que largo entre llantos frente a miku_

_-Miku! No no no soy un repleto idiota! Como no te conoci! Mi mejor amiga de la infancia! No te puede pasar esto no no, te amo! Te quiero te adoro y mucho mas te lo quería decir hoy en el baile pero no me animaba! *snif* adiós miku a-adios-decia Kaito entre llantos y besando a miku_

"_No te dejare por nada de lo que hay, te lo prometo amor"_

**Ese es tooooooooooodo mi fic T.T no quise hacer que miku fallesca pero pensaba en un final triste, T.T bueno eso fue todo good bye, léanme u**


End file.
